A Binded Heart
by xXRhymeXx
Summary: Wesker stops by for a late night visit after Chris has had a long day at the office. But Wesker isn't just there to "talk"?      Short One-Shot/Before RE1


**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or it's characters. Capcom does, so thank them for creating such amazing characters.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Cussing**

_**::A Binded Heart::**_

Chris walked into his apartment exhausted. He had had enough of these stupid R.P.D meetings. All these confrences about the Arklay Mountain murders were driving him crazy. Although S.T.A.R.S was not assigned to the cases, it was mandatory for the members to show up dressed nicely and sit there as the higher-ups answered and ignored the media's questions. It wasn't helping that each confrence that was held, the longer they got.

It was really starting to get on Chris' nerves how everyone, meaning the media, wanted S.T.A.R.S on the case but of course the fatty Irons didn't seem to agree, therefore putting S.T.A.R.S off to the side to wait for commands. Fortunately when Chris had gone to talk to his captain the other day about the issue, Wesker had reassured him that he was doing everything he could to get them on the case. So that gave him slight hope.

Chris sighed heavily. The only thing he wanted now was to take a shower and goto bed. He shuffled toward the bathroom as he slid out of his jacket, dropping it to the floor. He then undid his tie, leaving it hanging around his neck, and went to the shower to turn on the water. Once the water started running there was another noise.

A knocking sound came faintly into the bathroom. Since it wasn't too loud, Chris shrugged it off ((assuming it was someone knocking on a nieghbor's door)) and continued to concentrate on the water that was getting hotter. He was about to start undressing himself completely when the knocking sound came again, only louder this time.

Scowling, Chris dragged his feet to the door and let out an annoyed breath before opening it.

"How may I help y-" Chris started but didn't quite finish before he tensed up and felt his eyes widen. He couldn't deal with this. Not tonight. He felt way too tired. He quickly regained his composure.

The blonde captain stepped inside. His expression unreadable. "Sorry for stopping by so suddenly, but-"

"No. Tell me tomorrow." Chris ran a hand through his hair because of the stress he was slightly feeling.

"Christopher." Wesker huffed in annoyance.

"I said 'no'. I'm too tired to hear anything more about the R.P.D. I'm not going to listen to anything more about that today. I'm too exhausted. Sorry, Captain. I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow." He turned away and started walking to the bathroom and wished that his captain could take a hint and go away. He heard the front door shut and relaxed a little as he walked into the bathroom.

Sometimes, wishes don't come true.

When Chris turned around to close the bathroom door, sure enough, Wesker was there, leaning against the doorframe, watching him. Chris sighed. He decided to try to be nicer.

"If you're planning to stay you can." Chris said quietly, but Wesker said nothing. It slightly shocked Chris. Usually Wesker would've said something witty to make fun of Chris but he didn't. The brunette narrowed his eyes as he watched his captain.

Finally giving in, Chris turned off the water and walked over to him. Chris couldn't see his captain's expression because of the glasses, which was normal, but it only confused Chris further to what was really going on in the captain's head.

"What's going on?" He asked Wesker, but the man stayed silent. All he did was reached up and slid the tie off Chris and turned it over and over in his hand. Chris sighed. "Whatever it was you wanted to tell me it can wait, right? No need to get upset about it." Wesker tilted his head down a bit and grabbed Chris' hand, running the tie around his wrist.

"What... are you doing?" And then Chris was whirled around both arms being pulled back behind him like he was arrested.

"What the hell!" Chris struggled in Wesker's grip. "What'd I do?" When the arms finally released him, Chris found that his wrists were tied together. He spun around to face a Wesker who was now smirking.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I thought you'd let your guard down as well as pay more attention to me if I didn't speak." Wesker replied calmly.

"Okay. I'm listening now, so just untie me." The captain just stood there.

Finally, after a moment, Wesker moved closer but instead of going behind the marksman to undo the tie, he slid his arms around Chris' waist and pulled him close.

Chris narrowed his eyes and studied his captain.

"You... You're not planning on just talking... Are you?" Chris asked slightly excited by the thought of what may happen.

The question made the captain's smirk almost turn into a smile. Almost. Wesker just kept one arm wrapped around Chris as he pulled him into the bedroom. He was then pushed backwards on the bed, landing akwardly on his arms. Chris squirmed a bit.

"Untie me, please?" Chris asked as he got up on his knees. Wesker only shook his head. The blonde took off his glasses and placed them on the dresser in the room before returning to the waiting brunette. His ice blue eyes shining in desire.

"Nope. You said you were too tired. I can't have my little sex buddy passing out from exhaustion during our session." He grinned wickedly.

"But... It'll be akward... Laying on my arms, that is." Chris told his captain.

"I can fix that." Was all the blonde said before he spun him around.

The sudden movement caused Chris to lose balance on his knees and he fell face first into the few pillows he kept on the bed. Embarrassed that his fall left him with his rear end in the air ((since he was still on his knees)), he tried to regain his balance and get back up. The marksman was utterly surprised when he found himself unable to do so. There was a pressure on his back and Chris realized what was going on. Wesker was _holding_ him there. The brunette turned his head to the side to speak, let alone breathe.

"Let me up." Chris demanded, blushing slightly.

"Now, why would I do that? Isn't it akward for you to lay on your arms?" Chris could hear a mocking tone in the captain's voice.

"Shut up. I don't like either of the positions. One's embarrassing and the other doesn't feel good."

"We can change that." Then there was creaking on the bed and the hand that was holding Chris down slid around his waist as a heat emitted from the body that was pressed close to his.

It felt good, Chris couldn't lie about it. He liked the sensation of someone near him. Especially if it was his captain.

The second hand wrapped around his waist then and they soon moved up to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. The hands, snaking their way inside the shirt, traced the lines of his stomach and chest, making Chris stifle a moan.

Soon those same hands moved lower, down to his belt. Chris allowed a slight shiver to travel through his body.

Wesker chuckled. Chris blushed and turned his face slightly into the pillow, as his captain went to work on undoing his pants. Chris gasped when Wesker reached into his boxers and took hold of his member. "You seem to be getting quite hard." The Captain commented triumphantly.

"Why do you think that is?" Chris shot back sarcastically. He was embarrassed that his captain would comment about that. It was obvious that Wesker was teasing him now. The marksman tried to keep his breathing steady as the captain began stroking his member.

When Chris tensed alerting Wesker that he was close to a climax, Wesker stopped and moved off the bed, making Chris make a disappointed noise from the sudden lack of pleasure and heat.

"Now, now. Aren't we eager for someone who was completely exhausted?" The captain chuckled as he started to unzip and remove his own pants.

"You seem to underestimate the power of a man's excitement."

"Apparently so. Ah, where is the bottle?"

"Top drawer." The marksman replied. There was a sound of a drawer opening, something being squeezed from a tube, then the drawer being closed.

Chris felt the bed creak as his captain got back on the bed. His pants and boxers were then pulled down to his knees, by the hand that wasn't carrying the lube, and then a cold substance was being pressed against his entrance, making Chris flinch against the touch.

"Damn that's cold..." Chris grit out into the pillow.

Wesker just ignored him and poked and teased at Chris' entrance with his finger. Finally he stuck his finger in and tried to loosen the muscle as much as he could. He then added another finger and began to scissor his way in and out of the opening.

"A-ahhh." Chris moaned out in a voice filled with slight pain. Wesker slowed his motions then pulled his fingers out when he assumed Chris was ready.

"Just try to relax." He whispered. Grabbing onto man's hips, he alligned himself with the entrance and pushed his way in.

Chris sucked in a breath and clenched his fists. If it had not been for the nail clipping session he had the other day, he would have surely cut into his palms.

Both went still as each got used to the other one. Finally after a moment, Chris made an attempt to nod his head.

"Go ahead." As soon as it was said, Wesker started to move slowly in and out of the tight, warm space that held him. He leaned into Chris ((trying to put the least amount of weight on the man's arms as possible)) and kissed the nape of his neck. He slowly swirled his tongue on the warm skin and then left bite marks where his tongue traced.

"S-stop biting so hah... hard." Chris panted.

"They won't be there for long and I'm not even breaking the skin. I think you can handle it." Wesker stated between licks.

Wesker then decided to find that special spot so that Chris would enjoy himself as well. He grabbed the marksman's upper arms and pulled Chris' torso up along with his, holding Chris more in more of a prison guard fashion.

"A-ah! There!" Chris cried in pleasure. Wesker kept the position in order to hit that spot as he sped up the pace. The captain reached around and started pumping Chris in time with his thrusts.

Their bodies felt scalding hot as they pressed close to each other, trying to find release.

Wesker let out a low growl as he became closer and closer. By the feel of Chris, he was close too. Wesker continued his rhythm until his body tensed up and released which was soon followed by Chris' release.

The captain set Chris down carefully back on the bed before he went to work on untying the knot that bound the marksman's wrists. Then Wesker collapsed next to him. Chris gratefully moved his hands in front of his face and rubbed the marks where the tie had been.

After the moments of the after glow, Chris cuddled up to a Wesker who now had his back facing him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Wesker lifted his hand and gently carressed Chris' forearm.

"Remember Christopher... You'r-" Wesker started before he was cut.

"Mine. Always and only mine." Chris finished mimicking Wesker's voice. "I know. You tell me almost every time."

"Just making sure you understand. Can't have my bed companion sleazing about." Wesker chuckled. "Goto sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

Chris didn't answer. The magic word 'sleep' had kicked into gear and he was dozing off. Little did he realize that this would be the last time he would be seeing his captain like this with his perfect image before he entered the world of nightmares.

**Author's Note: I'M SOOO SORRY TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING ME AND CHRIS' JOURNEY! I hit a writers block while writing so I moved my attention to something else. *Points to fanfic above* Yaoi in particular as well... *Level Up!*  
>I can assure you all though that the chapter for M.H.M.S.M.E is almost halfway done. Muahah- *cough*<br>Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. OH WAIT! Also! Does anyone else not like a Uke/Bottom Wesker? I don't... It just screws up my view of Wesker D8 And I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't enjoy it.  
>Okay that is all. Thanks for reading Lovelies~ *Hugs*<strong>


End file.
